1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pizza container devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pizza wedge support wherein the same maintains horizontal alignment of pizza food members when transported upon automotive seats to maintain positioning of various food components on an associated pizza.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In transporting of pizza food components as commercially available from various outlets, they are typically positioned upon seat members of automobiles during their transport. In such an angular orientation as is typically present in a top surface of an automotive seat, various food components and sauce on a pizza is subject to displacement. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by maintaining a horizontal support surface for an associated pizza food component when positioned upon an automotive seat. Examples of prior art container structure may be exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,003 to Carter setting forth a combination seat cushion and tote bag providing a flexible support arrangement for use as a seat member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,127 to Bendell sets forth a folding cushion and support, wherein the cushion members provide container cavities therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,987 to Keltner sets forth a heated stadium cushion for use on stadium-type seating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,310 to Shields sets forth a shoulder strap bag and cushion arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,120 to Kiechlin sets forth a seat cushion utilizing various pouch members therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pizza wedge support as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.